epicmickeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gremlin Village
Gremlin Village '''(known as '''World of Gremlins as a whole) is a level of the Wasteland that is made up of the remains of the "It's a Small World" attraction and various elements of Fantasyland. Surprisingly, this part of the Wasteland is in much better condition than others, but it has a river of thinner running through it which hurts Mickey if he touches it. There are a few theme park rides in the village like the Dumbo Flying Elephant ride and a spinning teacup ride. The Clock Tower also lives in Gremlin Village as a friendly resident. Mickey can gather missions or items from the Gremlins living here. Residents *Gremlin Gus *Gremlin Calvin *Gremlin Bennet *Gremlin Shaky *Gremlin Ditto (Trapped by a Spatter) *Gremlin Tim *Gremlin Braun *Gremlin Sam *Gremlin Herman *Gremlin Raul *Gremlin Mysterius *Gremlin Sunstar *Gremlin Gatekeeper Notes *There's a Bronze Pin hiding in Gus' house after painting it back in. *The Dialouge of the Gremlins change if you use Paint or Thinner on the splatters in both areas. *Using Paint on all the leaking pipes in Slalom warrants you the Extra Content of "Tunnels". *In the Ticket Booth area, you are given the first Paint or Thinner pump. Using Paint gets the Teacup ride to work normally again and Tim will reward you by opening the door to the Treasure room under the pump room that has a Bronze Pin. Use Thinner and the umbrella above the Tea Cup ride will drop and the ride will never work again, but it allows access to the chest on top of it which carries a gold ticket. *In the Jungle Boat Ride, there's a chest which seems impossible to get. If you fill in all the gears with paint instead of using them to get up to the upper floor, not only will the chest be lowered, but it'll start up an easier way to get up to the upper level. *Freeing all the Gremlins in the Jungle Boat Ride gives you not only one less fight with Sweepers, but also a chest with a silver pin. Miss just one and you'll never get it. *In the first room of the Jungle Boat Ride, you must either paint back the hippos or thin the pipes. If you paint back the hippos, it will open it's mouth, allowing you to get the White E-Ticket (10 E-tickets) inside the next room. *Showing Small Pete's ship log to Bennet will make Small Pete friendly to you and he'll open a treasure room and the exit once you meet him again. Give the log to Shaky and you'll get the "Gremlin" Pin and a three stage fight with blotlings once you meet back up with Small Pete. Trivia *Gremlin Village was shown to be one of the largest (if not the largest) level in Wasteland, as it was the setting for almost all of the game's beta screenshots (with two exceptions from Dark Beauty Castle). *Speaking of beta screenshots, in them, the World of Gremlins was mostly based off of Disneyland Tokyo (or the Japanese part of the ride in general), as much of the scenery (the picture above, for example) was strongly Japan-like. *Originally, the gremlin village was shown and described as being in fairly good shape as opposed to the other locations in the game, however when the game came out, Gremlin Village was shown to be dark with many malfunctioning rides with the river the boats run on made of Thinner. *Also, the Epic Mickey Game Informer November Issue claims that by entering the inner workings of the small world attraction, the small world theme would be playing in a distrubing backwords way. While you can go behind the scenes occasionally, the regular music for the area plays. Gallery Island4 wip3 edited-10282009-20.jpg|Here's another piece of early artwork for the World of Gremlins. DisneyEpicMickey02.jpg|These next few pictures are beta screenshots. In this first one, "Hero" Mickey is jumping to a platform to collect a green E-Ticket. FOT1256758058CO EpicMickey04.jpg|This next shot is of "Scrapper" Mickey. As for what he's doing, your guess is as good as mine. He's activated a Watch Sketch, as seen on the left. Disney Epic Mickey-Nintendo WiiScreens14353Screen5.jpeg|Here, we have Scrapper Mickey jumping across some Thinner. Oh, look, he left a Gremlin in his cage. Typical Scrapper. FOT1256758056CO EpicMickey01.jpg|Mickey and the scrapped Tanker are charging each other in this one. There's also some platforms in the upper right. One of them has another green E-Ticket. Epic mickey02.jpg|Apparantly, Mickey's doing the Spin Attack on another Tanker. Again, there are some platforms in the upper right. ﻿ Category:Locations Category:Cartoon Wasteland Category:Wasteland Attractions Category:Mission Worlds